Innocence
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Innocence is something that's not gonna last out this fic..
1. Not Innocent Anymore

So I wanted to share my love of this pairing with you.. I know the girlies I roleplay with love the pairing so i'd love to know what yo guys like think of it... Please review..

Anyways this is dedicated to Ellie, ElZaRoOzErS, and Chantelle, KhaestaAradia, cause I think they're just awesome..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

**Edited: Friday 3rd 2010**

* * *

"Ry." A male voice giggled as Ryan Evans backed his boyfriend into his bedroom and over to his bed.

"Yes Cal." Ryan responded looking to Callum seductively.

Callum smiled. Ryan climbed on top of Callum to make sure that he couldn't get away. Ryan leaned down and kissed him gently. As Ryan did this Callum rested his hands on Ryan's waist. However, it wasn't to long before Callum broke the kiss. "We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Ryan asked innocently trailing kisses down Callum's neck.

"Doing this?" Callum replied. "What if your sister walks in?"

"She'll be cool with it." Ryan said sitting up. Still on his boyfriend though.

"What her brother making out with another guys?" Callum said. Ryan and Callum had been dating in secret for a couple of months. Actually they've been dating since they met a couple of months ago. The boys had felt an instant connection that neither could have ignored even if they had wanted to.

"She's done it before." Ryan admitted.

"Has she." Callum said.

"Yeah. Actually she walked in on a guy giving me a blow job." Ryan admitted. He and Callum were honest with each other about everything even with how sexual or in Callums case how not sexual they'd been with previous partners. Then again Callum was two years younger than Ryan so it would be thought he'd have very little or no experience sexually.

"Oh." Callum said looking away from Ryan. He was a tiny bit worried that doing that was all Ryan had brought him into his room for.

"Do you think that's the only reason I brought you here?" Ryan said looking down at his boyfriend.

"No." Callum said. "Unless you want me to."

"Sure, I'd like us to go to that level but you know I'd never get you to do anything you didn't want to or were uncomfortable with." Ryan said stroking Callum's cheek gently.

"I believe you." Callum replied softly. Ryan knew that Callum wasn't ready to do anything like that just yet.

"Do you wanna just watch a movie or something?" Ryan asked getting off Callum.

"Yes please." Callum replied.

Ryan got off the bed and walked over to where he kept his DVD's "Wizard of Oz."

"You know it." Callum smiled. Ryan and Callum had so much in common it was unreal.

Ryan got the afore mentioned DVD and put it in the player. He grabbed the remote and went to join Callum on the bed. He pressed play and the two just cuddled up together and watched they're favorite movie.

As the movie came to a close Callum leaned in and gave Ryan a gentle kiss. Ryan gently smiled and kissed him back resting his hand on his cheek. "I'm ready." Callum told him softly breaking the kiss for just a moment.

* * *

When the next morning came Callum wasn't as innocent as he had been last night. Ryan started to come around from his sleep and when he had he smiled at the naked figure that was lying snuggled close to him. Callum shifted a little and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning." Ryan said gently.

"Morning." Callum smiled gently.

"Last night was fun." Ryan said lying down next to him.

"It was." Callum said gently.

"I know." Ryan then lean in and gave him a gentle kiss and the two got into more antics like they had last night.

When that was all over Ryan said softly. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	2. Shopping with The Evans

Thanks to Ellie, Chantelle and HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN who reviewed the last chapter you girls rock.. I'd love to know what everyone thinks so please review should you enjoy the story and Ellie, putting in the darling awesome coupling that is Peypay.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

**Edited: Friday 3rd September 2010**

* * *

Ryan and Callum just lay in Ryan's bed cuddled up close to each other, each not wanting to leave the other's side. They both knew they would have to soon enough though or Ryan's sister, Sharpay would walk in on them and Ryan knew Callum wouldn't be that comfortable with Sharpay knowing what they'd gotten up to last night. Then again if she had been in the house last night ,which Ryan wasn't to sure about, she may have heard them because both had been very loud as they expressed the feelings they had for each other physically. "You know we need to get up soon." Ryan said softly his arms wrapped around Callum still.

"I know." Callum replied gently looking to Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Come on then." Ryan pushed the blanket off them.

As Ryan did that though Sharpay walked into the room saying "Ry have you seen my hair drier.."

Callum blushed bright red and hid under the blanket when Sharpay looked to him. "Chill guys. I know what you got up to last night. I mean I could hear you."

"I thought you were going out with Peyton." Ryan said having pulled the blanket over him a tiny bit.

"His sister got sick so he had to cancel." Sharpay explained. "I swear i'm gonna have nightmares with all that I had to listen to. And Cal I didn't think you had that much of a mouth on you."

"Uh I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Callum said poking his head out from under the blanket.

"Trust me. I don't think it's a good thing." Sharpay said.

"Right." Callum responded. He just felt like hiding out now that Sharpay had seen him naked.

"You have a nice body. You totally shouldn't hide it in those frumpy clothes." Sharpay explained. She then looked to her twin. "We have to take him to the mall."

"Yeah we totally should." Ryan agreed.

"I don't like shopping." Callum said.

"No wonder you have such horrid clothes." Sharpay said. "I wonder why Ry likes you."

"Shar" Ryan said. "I'd be fun to go shopping with us."

"I don't wanna." Callum whined.

"I'm pretty sure Ry would make it worth your while if we did go shopping." Sharpay said.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shar just because all you think about is sex and giving sexual favors doesn't mean I do"

"I don't just think about sex." Sharpay said faking hurt.

"Come on Shar you know it is." Ryan said.

"Ok it is." Sharpay admitted reluctantly. "Though that's not the point. Callum you are going to come shopping with us and you have no choice."

"Alright." Callum responded reluctantly. After all Callum knew when Sharpay wanted something their was no stopping her.

About an hour later Ryan and Callum were showered and dressed and on their way to the mall. They were on Ryan's vesper. They would have gone with Sharpay in her car but it wouldn't fit the three of them.

The two of them pulled up the mall behind Sharpay. "So which shop are we gonna hit first?" Ryan asked his sister.

Sharpay thought about it and replied. "What about that place where Kelsi's works? That's got tonnes of nice things in."

"Yeah we should go there." Ryan smiled. He then grabbed Callum's hand and dragged him into the mall. Sharpay also grabbed Callums other hand cause he was being rather reluctant about going in.

"Now I thought we agreed to go shopping." Sharpay said as they dragged Callum along.

"I guess we did." Callum said pouting.

The three of them made they're way into the store. "Ry!" Kelsi smiled when they got into the store.

"Hey Kels." Ryan smiled and hugging his friend. Sharpay scoffed a little. She didn't like Kelsi but she didn't judge who her brother wanted to be friends with.

"Who's your friend?" Kelsi giggled catching a glimpse of Callum. "He cute."

"He's called Callum and he's all mine." Ryan said said wrapping his arm around Callum's waist, protectively.

"Oh man. So not fair. You get all the cuties." Kelsi pouted.

"We'll find you someone soon." Ryan responded.

"You know the hottie I want." Kelsi said.

"Yeah but you know he's two wrapped in Gabriella to do anything with you." Ryan said.

Kelsi smirked. "Not for long."

"Enough about your love life and let start shopping." Sharpay responded looking to them.

"Right. I'll just leave you to it." Kelsi said and went off to find something to do around the shop.

"This is gonna be fun." Sharpay smiled.

So you can guess what happens next both Sharpay and Ryan got Callum to try on a million and one new outfits so by the time they were finished in the store Callum was rather loaded down with bags. "That was kinda good." Callum admitted when they got back to the Evans house hold.

"I told you it would be." Sharpay smiled.

"I guess you did." Callum admitted.

Sharpay's cell phone began to ring and she skipped off to go and talk to whoever it was. "So you had fun?" Ryan said.

"Yeah." Callum smiled.

"Good. Maybe i'll have to take you shopping just us sometime." Ryan smiled.

"I'd like that."


	3. Looks Like Its Legally Blonde

Hey readers... I'm back.. Was having a total block on this story but thanks to lovely Telle (KhaestaAradia) and Ellie (ElZaRoOzErS) for helping me with what I could write. This chapter and again the rest of the story is dedicated to them cause they are awesome.. You really should go and check out Telle's story Speechless. It is awesome and totally deserves more reviews than it has.. So yeah go review that story when your done reviewing this one cause I'd love to know what you think.. Oh and feel free to drop into comments something you'd like to see happen or a quote you'd like used and I shall work out how to put it in..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade (Jen) x

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the shopping trip. Sharpay had been doing her usual thing hanging out with her boyfriend, Peyton and then whining about random things like her hair, or how a certain pair of shoes didn't match her skirt. Though with Sharpay being as busy with the silly little things she liked to do it left Callum and Ryan to have time to themselves which just worked fine for them as they like to spend a lot of their free together. They'd yet to come out and as a couple to anyone other than Kelsi who wasn't in their families. The reason for that mainly being that Ryan knew Callum wasn't ready for it. Ryan knew that Callum hadn't had the best time with his coming out when he lived in California. When Callum lived in California he came out in the hope his parents would except him for who he was but they didn't. They were Catholic and didn't really want anything to do with him.

He only stayed in California for a short amount of time after he came out because his parent didn't want him in the house. They didn't want anything do with him because he was what he was. They phoned about the family and in the end he ended up going to live with his favorite cousins. Though that short time after he came out had been hell for him. It had been hell because thanks to his big mouthed twin sister pretty much everyone knew about him being gay and he been shunned by his peers even those he had once called friends.

Callum had been pretty shy when he arrived but it didn't really matter to much because his cousin, Juliet did more than enough talking for the both of them which he was fine about. It was thanks to his cousin that he actually met Ryan. His cousin was part of the drama club and dragged him along to the meeting because he was a bit of a dancer and they needed some more dancers for their shows.

During the meeting Callum hadn't been able to take his eyes of Ryan. Juliet had noticed this about her cousin and when the meeting was over she dragged Callum over to Ryan when she introduced them. The pair swapped number that was where it started for them. They pretty texted all the time and then when Ryan said if he wanted to see a movie they ended pretty much becoming joined at the hip. They would even spend all the free time they had at school together which was really only lunch because the two had different time tables because of them begin in different grades.

Callum was hanging out with both Sharpay and Ryan. It was still the summer but Callum knew that since Sharpay and Ryan were co-presidents of the drama club they were already working out what show that was going to be performed next. Callum was interested in finding out what it was so he asked. "So what's the next play gonna be?"

"I'm trying to make them do Wizard of Oz" Ryan responded his eyes lighting up on talking about his favorite musical.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brother. "Not this again. We're doing legally Blonde, Ry"

"I can't argue that you wouldn't make a good Elle because you would." Callum said. "But I have to agree with Ryan on this we should do Wizard of OZ"

"This is fair." Sharpay pouted. "Your just taking his side because the two of you are dating." She then paused for a moment.. "I should get Peyton over. He'd agree with me."

"No... Wizard of Oz is the best musical of all time!" Ryan said laughing. "even if I am crazy about Callum."

Callum looked between the twin and said "Why not pitch both show ideas to Darbus and let her chose?" So as not to cause a disagreement between the two of them.

Ryan just gave Callum this look and then shook his head. "I have been waiting all my life to do Wizard of Oz... It is time we do what I want!"

Callum couldn't help but ask "Who do you wanna be?"

"My two dream roles: Lion from the wizard of oz or Fiyero Tiggular from wicked." Ryan sighed thinking of how fun it would be to do two of his fave musicals.

"I've never actually seen Wicked but I would love to." Callum admited.

"I was good but even dad said Legally Blonde was hilarious." Sharpay said looking at the two boys.

"Wicked is a modern genius." Ryan sighed. He knew that it'd never go his way. If Sharpay wanted something she pretty much always got it.

"It's a cheesy spin off" She said.

"Wicked is so amazing even Adam Lambert starred in it!"

"He's cute." Callum said. "He'd probably look better with a different colour hair."

"He's an emo. I like Prep boys. Blonde, Blues eyes excluding you two losers." Sharpay told us.

"He's originally a red headed Irish Kid" Ryan smiled at Callum before turning to look at his sister. "actors come in all shapes and sizes and you are just jealous that we are everything you aren't!"

Callum thought about it and then responded "He probably did look better with red hair."

"He looks good all the time, but that's beside the point." Ryan said shaking his head. "The point is.. Does it really matter what I want?"

Sharpay just looked at her twin and then said "Nope"

"It was worth a try." Ryan sighed.

"It really wasn't."

That was when Callum had a bit of a brain wave. "Why don't you do like a mash up of the to shows? That way you both get what you want."

"Would that even work?" Ryan responded thinking about how different the two shows were.

"It might." Callum said looking at Ryan.

"Let her have her way... She won't be happy unless she gets it." Ryan sighed. "I will find some other time to star in Wicked."

"But what about what you want?"

Ryan smiled and then winked at Callum. "I have you don't I."

"True." Callum Giggled. "You do have me."

"Then I have everything I could ever want." Ryan told him gently.

"That's cool." Callum smiled and then as if on cue his stomach began to rumble.


End file.
